Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 26 Chương 10
'Chương 10: Vinh quang của tộc Orc' Tóm tắt chương trước Weed và Yurin đã đến Boronis – cậu nghi nơi này trước kia là thành phố đầu tiên Ratzeburg. Cậu thả cần xuống dòng sông Tinus để câu cá và cũng ý định vớt phải một cổ vật nào đó. Ngoài ra cậu còn khai quật, đào bới 1 cái hố khá to cạnh bờ sông nữa. Và cuối cùng đúng như Weed dự đoán, cậu đã tìm thấy những cổ vật vô cùng quý giá thuộc thành phố cổ trước kia – tác phẩm điêu khắc về người con trai thứ 7 tộc Orc, nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm thành phố đã hoàn thành. Lực lượng Guild Hermes đang chiến đấu tại làng của tộc Elf nhằm cản trở, truy lùng Weed. Nhưng tộc Elf không hề yếu, họ từng bước đẩy lùi quân của Guild Hermes, tin tức về lịch sử 4 chủng tộc và thành phố cổ đã phát tán khắp lục địa. Trong khoảng thời gian ở vương quốc Ritten, Weed đã hoành thành bức tượng điêu khắc mà nhà vua yêu cầu. Kỹ năng Sculpting của cậu đã đạt 32.7% cao cấp level 8, lv càng cao thì thời gian “đục đẽo” sẽ càng ngắn. “Nhờ vào khả năng điêu khắc điêu luyện của mình, ngươi có thể khiến tác phẩm tỏa sáng lấp lánh được chứ?” “Thần nghĩ chỉ cần thể hiện được vẻ đẹp của công chúa thôi thì tự tác phẩm cũng đủ lấp lánh rồi. À mà, thần đang thiếu một ít vàng để điêu khắc” “Ta sẽ cho người mang tới ngay bây giờ.” Weed điêu khắc một tác phẩm về toàn bộ gia đình Hoàng gia bằng vàng. Thậm chí đây chẳng thể coi là làm việc nữa, nó đang dần biến thành công cụ để Weed kiếm thêm 1 khoản kếch xù. Hơn nữa, vì kĩ năng Blacksmith của cậu vẫn còn chưa cao, nên vẫn có xác suất làm hỏng tác phẩm. Chế tác 1 cái khung làm từ đồ trang sức, cậu làm việc bằng cả trái tim và khiến công việc trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Nữ hoàng trông thấy và ca ngợi sự tài ba của Weed. “Ngươi có kĩ năng làm đồ trang sức tuyệt vời.” Khuôn mặt Weed nở nụ cười trông như cậu đang xấu hổ. “Nghiêm túc mà nói, kể từ ngày đầu tiên thần bắt đầu điêu khắc, thần không tưởng tượng được việc mình sẽ nhụt chí hay lùi bước.” “Nếu ngươi muốn chế tác thêm những đồ trang sức khác, ta sẽ rất vui lòng được chiêm ngưỡng chúng.” Ngay cả khi gần hoàn tất, Weed vẫn duy trì tiến độ để có thể nhận được nhiều hơn từ vương quốc Ritten. Cậu được ủy quyền để tạo ra một tác phẩm điêu khắc về nhà vua, hoàng hậu, công chúa và hoàng tử đang nắm tay nhau. Những nhà quý tộc được điêu khắc thêm vào và đang cúi người xuống ca tụng gia đình hoàng gia. Điều này làm tăng khối lượng công việc nhưng ba lô của Weed chứa đựng nguyên liệu chưa sử dụng ngày càng nặng hơn. Để có thể tạo ra một tác phẩm điêu khắc ánh sáng chói lóa, Weed sử dụng một phần ánh sáng tinh khiết kết hợp với ánh sáng được chiếu sáng bởi ảnh hưởng của cồn. Đó là một trong những tác phẩm sang trọng và lộng lẫy nhất được thực hiện một cách cẩn thận. Cậu thậm chí không bỏ sót bất cứ bộ phận tỉ mỉ, tinh vi nào và không hề để lại một tì vết. Quá háo hức vì tác phẩm đã được hoàn thành, hoàng hậu, hoàng tử và công chúa cùng dắt tay nhau đến. TING! Xin hãy đặt tên cho tác phẩm! Weed nói to, cố ý gọi họ vào. “Bằng tất cả lòng kính trọng của thần đối với vinh quang của hoàng đế, vị vua của vương quốc Ritten, thần xin đặt tên cho bức tượng này là “Danh tiếng muôn đời của đức vua và gia đình Ngài.” Có phải là “Danh tiếng muôn đời của Đức vua và gia đình ngài”? “Đúng vậy!” Kiệt tác cấp I “Danh tiếng muôn đời của Đức vua và gia đình ngài” đã được hoàn thành. Đức vua của vương quốc Ritten, vị trí chỉ giành cho những người đáng tin cậy. Bạn là người đã sắp xếp kho báu, vàng bạc và đá quý của cung điện để tạo ra tác phẩm điêu khắc hòa hợp với vương quốc và thật “đắt giá” với nhà vua. Bạn không thể thoát khỏi những lời chỉ trích có tính lịch sử. Tuy nhiên, hai bức tượng vàng và đá quý rất tinh tế và có thể tồn tại trong một thời gian dài. Giá trị nghệ thuật: 293. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt: bức tượng sẽ làm tăng lòng trung thành của giới quý tộc với gia đình hoàng gia. Sự nổi tiếng của Ritten khiến danh tiếng của vương quốc tăng mạnh. Bất mãn của các vương quốc ở phía Đông đang tăng. Gia tăng sự xuất hiện của bọn cướp ở vùng núi của vương quốc. Kỹ năng Sculpting được cải thiện. Độ thành thạo kĩ năng làm tăng Dexterity. Kĩ năng Blacksmith được cải thiện. Bằng việc tạo ra một tác phẩm điêu khắc gia đình hoàng gia, Fame tăng 514 điểm. Art tăng 5 điểm. Luck tăng 3 điểm. Charisma tăng 5 điểm. Số lượng kiệt tác cấp I đã hoàn thành: 106 Đức vua của vương quốc Ritten rất hài lòng. “Nó thật sự là một kiệt tác” “Vâng, thật vinh dự cho thần khi có thể chế tác 1 bức tượng thể hiện được sự cao quý của Đức Vua” “Ta đã cho người mở yến tiệc” “Thưa đức Vua, thần xin chân thành cảm ơn người. Nhưng thần không cần phải ăn mới hiểu được sự tốt bụng bao la mà người giành cho thần.” Thật không thể tin được, nhưng đúng là Weed đã từ chối một bữa ăn miễn phí. Trong suốt quá trình điêu khắc cậu đã “chôm” được vô vàn món ăn ngon và nó được chất đầy trong ba lô của cậu. Ngoài ra cậu còn tìm cách để có thể ra đi với số vàng và đá quý còn sót lại. “Cần phải trốn khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt!” “Wy-3!” Wy-3 xuất hiện từ phía chân trời xa rồi lao xuống, trông nó chẳng khác gì 1 con chim đói ăn. Điều này cũng rất dễ hiểu, Vương quốc Ritten được biết đến với đường biên giới rất dài, có lẽ Wy-3 đã phải bay 1 chặng đường rất xa mà không có gì bỏ bụng. “Thượng lộ bình an.” “Thần sẽ quay lại nếu Đức vua cho thần cơ hội tiếp theo” “Đức vua sẽ luôn chào đón ngươi bất cứ khi nào ngươi cần.” Weed nhảy lên Wy-3 và những tiếng hò reo vang lên khi cậu bay khỏi vương quốc. Dưới mặt đất, binh lính và quý tộc đi ra ngoài, nhìn lên bầu trời và nhìn Weed bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. Weed vẫy tay và nở nụ cười xấu xa. “Kkueeee!” “Thật là nặng.” “Toàn bộ đều là tiền cả. Sau này ta sẽ cho ngươi ăn thịt ngựa.” Đã bị lừa rất nhiều lần, nhưng Wy-3 ngu ngốc vẫn bị dính bẫy của Weed … “Ta sẽ chỉ cho một mình ngươi ăn.” “Kkueeeeeeeek!” Wy-3 phấn khởi. “Đi thôi. Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ đến lãnh thổ của tộc Orc.” ***** Vùng đất của tộc Orc. Cái tên này không hề có ý nghĩa cụ thể nào cả. Từ dãy núi Yuroki đến những ngọn núi phía đông sẽ được gọi chung là vùng đất của Tộc Orc. Điều này là quy ước ngầm của tộc Orc. “Chiwichwit!” “Chwiyiyiyiik!” Sâu trong núi, những âm thanh không phải tiếng chim vang vọng khắp nơi. Kể từ khi Weed đánh bại quân đoàn bất diệt ở dãy núi Yuroki, người chơi đã có thể chọn class Orc. Từ ngày đó, ở núi Yuroki thường xuyên có những màn trình diễn xuất sắc của người chơi. Tất nhiên vẫn có những con Orc tân thủ cảm thấy đau khổ. Các vương quốc khác ở trung tâm lục địa đã xây dựng tường thành và chuẩn bị cho việc chống lại quái vật. Tộc Orc để tồn tại phải chiến đấu chống lại những con quái vật mạnh mẽ ở dãy núi Yuroki. Vũ khí và áo giáp của chúng rất nghèo nàn với lượng thức ăn ít ỏi. Đó là một sự khỏi đầu khó khăn hơn so với các chủng tộc khác. “Ôh, thị trấn của tôi đã biến mất. Chwichwi!” Có rất nhiều con quái vật đi cướp bóc những ngôi làng Orc trong núi. Sau đó hàng ngàn thậm chí hàng chục ngàn con Orc sẽ tập trung lại. “Chwiik, báo thù!” “Chweeeeeeet.” Orc Fearless đi ra ngoài để bảo vệ quyền uy của mình ở dãy núi Yuroki. “Lần này chúng ta đã bị cướp rất nhiều thực phẩm, chwichwichit.!” Tộc Orc có thể gia tăng dân số một cách nhanh chóng bằng việc sinh sản. Tốc độ sinh sản và khả năng chiến đấu mạnh mẽ là những đặc ân tốt nhất dành cho Tộc Orc. Điều đó không hề nói quá. Thêm vào đó, những người chơi thuộc class Orc còn chiến đấu mà không hề sợ chết nhờ vào cơ thể mạnh mẽ. Báo thù, thức ăn, bảo vệ lãnh thổ, nhiệm vụ và khám phá các hầm ngục, nhờ vào những điều này mà công nghiệp khai thác mỏ liên tục phát triển. Tộc Orc đang làm nhiệm vụ mở một lối đi xuyên núi không giới hạn về hướng đông và hướng nam. Đối với những người yêu thích tham gia vào những trận chiến lớn, họ sẽ chọn class Orc vì cơ thể to lớn của nó. Nhưng nếu thiên về chiến lược hoặc chiến thuật phức tạp, class Orc lại không thể đáp ứng được. “Ngươi nói gì, hãy nói cho ta nghe lại từ đầu. Chwiyiyiit.” “Lên núi ... Chỗ thung lũng ... Bảo vệ đường giao thương cho Merchant… Chwichit!” Những từ ngữ đơn giản luôn đem lại sự dễ hiểu. “Hắn đã sỉ nhục bộ lạc của chúng ta.” “Giết, chwichwichwi!” Cần nhấn mạnh rằng, những chủng tộc khác không tích lũy nhiều như tộc Orc. Ăn, chơi và tụ tập chiến đấu, đó là phương pháp của họ. **** Weed ghé qua một thành trì Orc tên là Flame ở Burucia, nằm ở khu vực phía đông của dãy núi Yuroki. Một trung tâm của Tộc Orc được xây dựng trên vùng đồng bằng. Người ta có thể mong chờ 1 nền văn minh tương tự loài người hoặc chủng tộc người Dwarf, nhưng không, văn minh của Tộc Orc hoàn toàn khác biệt. Với Weed, không hề cường điệu khi nói rằng cậu có một tình bạn đặc biệt với Tộc Orc. Orc Karichwi! Cho dù là ở núi Yuroki hay nơi nào khác, không một con Orc nào không biết đến sức mạnh của cậu. Tác phẩm điêu khắc của Ulchiwi về đứa con thứ 7 của ông đã được khôi phục hoàn toàn. Nó trông giống như một con Orc và hơn hết, đó là một tác phẩm điêu khắc hoàn mỹ. “Nhưng mục tiêu của mình là diện mạo.” Biến thân thành Karichwi, cậu đã báo lại cho tộc Orc về khám phá của cậu về Ratzeburg. “Hình thể hoành tráng của ngươi, chưa hề giảm sút, ngoài cơ bắp ra thì chẳng thấy gì nữa .” Những con Orc nhìn Weed với ánh mắt đầy ghen tị. Bề ngoài của Karichwi đặc biệt nổi bật. Những chiếc răng thỏ nhô ra và khuôn mặt thì như một kẻ ích kỉ xấu tính. Tính cách của cậu rộng lượng những con Orc khác và nổi tiếng vì là người dẫn dắt tộc Orc đến chiến thắng trước Quân đoàn bất diệt. “Nếu các ngươi muốn trở nên nổi tiếng giống như Ulchwi, hãy ăn nhiều vào. Các ngươi sẽ nhanh chóng béo ra thôi, Chwiit.” “Cảm ơn, Chwiit.” “Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi nghe về Ratzeburgh chwichichi. Tốt hơn hết ngươi nên căng tai lên mà nghe!” Mọi người đều nói về Ratzeburgh! Weed không quan tâm đến tin đồn hay những lời giải thích. Ở vương quốc của con người, nhà vua sẽ gặp cậu và với bất kỳ nhiệm vụ nào họ cũng sẽ nói về những những khó khăn họ gặp phải trong việc tìm hiểu ý nghĩa của câu chuyện. Nhưng ở đây thì những điều đó hoàn toàn không cần thiết. “Tộc Orc chúng ta bảo vệ các chủng tộc khác.” “Chắc chắn tổ tiên của chúng ta là những con Orc tuyệt vời.” “Ulchwi cũng rất tuyệt vời, chwichichwi.” “Ta vừa nghe là có rất nhiều con Orc mạnh mẽ, ta cũng muốn được như vậy, chwiyiyiit!” “Ratzburgh, chúng ta hãy chung sống trong hòa thuận, chwichwichwit.” “Chia sẻ thức ăn, Chwiyiik.” Khi người Orc quyết định chia khẩu phần ăn, điều đó có nghĩa là họ thừa nhận bạn là một đồng minh quan trọng. “Ta ăn, ta ăn. Tộc Orc có rất nhiều thịt, chwichichichichiyiit!” ***** Bạn đã thông báo cho Tộc Orc về những phát hiện của mình ở Ratzburgh. Bởi vì thành tích báo cáo về việc phát hiện ra một thành phố cổ xưa, thanh danh trong Tộc Orc tăng 690 điểm. Tộc Orc cần can đảm hơn để thấy rõ rằng luật pháp và an ninh của họ còn yếu kém Giống như một phần thưởng, sự thân mật của bạn với họ sẽ làm tăng sự can đảm. Courage tăng 13 điểm. Leadership tăng 9 điểm. Charisma tăng 7 điểm. Fighting Spirit tăng 6 điểm. Loài người, tộc Elf và tộc Orc đang trong trạng thái hảo hữu Độ hảo hữu giữa tộc Orc và tộc Drawf được cải thiện. Nhiệm vụ này mang đến một phần thưởng rất lớn. Thậm chí khi báo tin với các nhà vua, tất cả chỉ số đều tăng đáng kể. Các Adventurer sẽ có thêm lý do để cảm thấy ghen tị với những phát hiện được công bố. Weed đưa bức tượng để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao. “Đến lúc rồi, chwit. Đây là bức tượng.” “Hình như nó có dấu vết của một con Orc can đảm, chwiyiyiik.” Ulchwi hoàn thành tác phẩm điêu khắc về đứa con thứ bảy của mình. Sau một khoảng thời gian dài bức tượng này lại trở về tay tộc Orc. Tộc Orc có thể chiêm ngưỡng bức tượng và suy nghĩ về tình bạn với các chủng tộc khác. “Chwiyiyiik.” Weed nhìn ngó xung quanh trong lúc chờ đợi phần thưởng sắp được nhét vào túi mình. Phần thưởng này là quá đủ cho nhiệm vụ Sculpture Mastery. Cậu cảm thấy tò mò không biết chuỗi nhiệm vụ có tiếp tục nữa hay không. “Ta không thể nhận tác phẩm này miễn phí được, chwichit.” “Đây là hành động một Orc chân chính nên làm.” Trung thực là đức tính của Tộc Orc, Weed cũng có thể yêu cầu một cái gì đó. “Đến đây, đi theo ta Chwiyichwiik.” Weed ngước lên và theo sau. Orc Chieftain Bulchwi dẫn Weed đến lều của mình. Khi cậu đến, có rất nhiều Orc nữ đang chuẩn bị bữa trưa. “Hãy ăn cùng nhau. Chwichwit.” "......" Phần thưởng này! Đây là bữa cơm ưa thích và là niềm vinh dự lớn của hàng chục triệu con Orc. ‘Đúng rồi, sao mình có thể mong đợi nhận nhiều phần thưởng từ tộc Orc được cơ chứ’. Weed lưỡng lự vài giây rồi ngồi vào bàn và bắt đầu ăn. Dù sao, ít nhất cậu cũng nên ăn cơm. Orc Bulchwi là một kẻ vô cùng tham ăn giống như những Orc trẻ tuổi khác. Weed,trong hình hài của Orc Karichwi, ăn một ít thịt cầy và nai nướng. “Bữa ăn kết thúc cũng là lúc ta cần phải đi.” Bulchwi nghiêm túc nói. “I will give away only 10 Orcs. Chwichichichit.” (Ta sẽ cho 10 Orc đi cùng ngươi) “Chwiik?” Họ nói tiếng anh!? Weed không biết tiếng anh nên cậu rất bối rối. Cậu tự hỏi sao tất cả điều này lại đột ngột đến vậy. “They will go along with you Karichwi, their love for you is great, you can cancel if you want Chwichwichwiyiit!” (Họ sẽ đi theo người Karichwi, tình cảm họ giành cho ngươi rất lớn đấy. Ngươi có thể từ chối nếu muốn Chwichwichwiyiit). Cuối cùng Weed cũng hiểu ra. Dường như phần thưởng của nhiệm vụ là được cung cấp một bầy Orc. “Không sao, vẫn ổn. Mình vẫn lời. Chwiyiik!” Cậu không bao giờ từ chối. Nhưng tưởng tượng mà xem, cơn đói của lũ Orc này thật khủng khếp. Đấy là chỉ có 10 con thế này thôi, chứ với 1 lượng lớn Orc thì chỉ có nước “miệng ăn núi lở”. Orc thường xây dựng một ngôi làng, gây dựng gia đình để có thể ăn ngon hơn và giành ra những khoảng thời gian “chất lượng” vào ban đêm (i love u, chịch chịch) “Và Karichwi. Ta có thứ này cho ngươi xem đây. Chwichwichwit!” “Cái gì vậy?” Bulchwi đi vào gian phía sau lều và lấy ra một cái ống bị tắc. Sau đó, ông đi xuống dưới hầm. “Nơi này cần phải đảm bảo tuyệt đối bí mật, chwichit, chỉ mình ngươi biết chỗ này.” Bulchwi lôi ra một chiếc mũ giáp từ dưới hầm. Có một văn tự cổ viết trên đó. “Đây là chiếc mũ thép cổ xưa nhất của tộc Orc… Chwiyiik, Chwiik.” Weed nhẹ nhàng lấy tay lau sạch bụi bẩn và ngồi xuống. Có lẽ đây không phải là thành phẩm, sắt không được nung chảy đúng cách. Nó gồm hai nửa được hàn lại với nhau nhưng nhìn chung vẫn là sắt. Nó có một kết cấu chắc chắn. Phần thân mũ có những vết xước do va chạm và có ba cái sừng chó ngắn. “Ta sẽ tìm ra, Chwichit!” Giám định! Mũ giáp nặng của tộc Orc. Độ bền: 14/60 Defense: 129 Đây là món quà của tộc Dwarf giành tặng cho huyền thoại của tộc Orc Farah. Bốn chủng tộc đầu tiên sống ở thành phố lớn Ratzeburgh nơi chiếc mũ giáp này được sản xuất. Một thợ thủ công người Dwarf chế tạo ra mũ giáp nặng này với độ rắn chắc bậc nhất. Mặc dù đã lâu đời, chiếc mũ giáp này vẫn còn tồn tại nhờ sự bảo quản của tộc Orc. Hạn chế: Chỉ dành cho chủng tộc Orc. Level: 570 Strength: 2300 Hiệu ứng đặc biệt: Kháng phép Quyền lực áp dụng trên tất cả Orc. Tỉ lệ sinh của Orc tăng 50%. Kháng phép. Nếu mục tiêu là một con quái vật mạnh hơn, sát thương tăng 40%. Tất cả kỹ năng chiến đấu tăng 35%. Không thể sửa chữa. Các kĩ năng chiến đấu tăng 25 điểm. Vì item mang tính lịch sử, độ thành thạo kĩ năng Blacksmith tăng. “Chwiyiyiyiik!” Weed khịt mũi một cách thô lỗ. Thật là một item tuyệt vời. Đây thực sự là một item xa xỉ. “Farah là vua của những động sản, chwichwichwi!” “Ngươi có từng nghe qua không? Farah là Orc vĩ đại nhất, tất cả mọi người đều nghe theo ông. Chwiyichwiit.” Orc kể về cách họ lớn lên với những câu chuyện về Farah. Mỗi thế hệ đều cố gắng để được như ông ấy. Weed cũng không khác mấy khi câu chuyện đề cập đến những kho báu cổ xưa hay item. Item này không thể sửa chữa nên sẽ rất đau khổ nếu nó bị vỡ trong một trận chiến lớn. Giới hạn sức mạnh của tộc Orc cao một cách biến thái nhưng người nào sử dụng item này bắt buộc phải tính toán được sức mạnh của nó. 2 mảnh của item này được làm cùng một thời gian, một phần của nó không chấp nhận Weed. Nhìn thì có vẻ nó được làm bằng sắt thay vì chạm khắc trên xương động vật. “Có lẽ phần này… Chwiik. Giám định!” Mũ sừng bằng thép. Độ bền: 14/25. Sừng được làm từ xương của Manticore. Nó tượng trưng cho phẩm cách của tộc Orc. Chiếc sừng được tộc Orc săn bắt và được thực hiện bởi các nghệ nhân. Giá trị nghệ thuật: 59 Khả năng đặc biệt: Khi đội chiếc mũ này, lực tấn công tăng 7%. Khi đọc những câu chuyện đằng sau mỗi tác phẩm điêu khắc, kĩ năng ghi nhớ của Weed được kích hoạt. Những hình ảnh Farah nhìn thấy truyền đến Weed. ***** Farah là người chỉ huy tộc Orc. Đôi mắt tinh tường nhìn xuống phía dưới đồi Orc, rõ ràng khu vực này đã được mở rộng. Bốn chủng tộc hiện đang sống bên trong các tòa nhà ở Ratzburgh. “Đến đây nào, chwiyiik!” Cùng với hàng ngàn con Orc, Farah diệt sạch đám quái vật trong lúc chiến tranh đang diễn ra ở các vùng lân cận thành phố. Diện tích của thành phố Ratzburgh dành cho việc trồng trọt tăng lên và bị lũ quái xâm chiếm liên tục. Farah ủng hộ việc quét sạch hang ổ lũ quái hơn là đợi chúng xâm lăng mới phòng thủ. Vì vậy, thành phố Ratzburgh ngày càng phát triển lớn mạnh và cũng trở nên an toàn hơn. “Chwiyiit, ta cho phép trồng thêm ngô vào buổi tối. vì vậy hãy ăn và chia sẻ với nhau.” Tộc Orc và cả con người, Elf, Dwarf đều kính trọng Farah. Ông đã mở rộng quy mô lãnh thổ của tộc Orc và xây dựng nhà cửa bên cạnh dòng sông. Rahtzburgh được gìn giữ trong trật tự. Tất cả điều đó đã giúp bốn chủng tộc được thiết lập như bây giờ. ***** “Chwiyiik!” Weed khịt mũi. Video cho thấy Orc Farah là người chỉ huy trận chiến. Tộc Orc quay lại và săn được xương của Manticore. Một thành quả ấn tượng! Lúc đó, Tộc Orc rất dũng cảm, không như bây giờ. Farah và đàn Orc chiến đấu hết sức mình cho các nhiệm vụ và sẵn sàng hy vinh vì người dân Rahtzburgh. Vì Farah là người chỉ huy, họ có thể làm quen với nhiều phương pháp chiến đấu khác nhau. Một con Orc chân chính! Ông đã xây dựng nền tảng cho tộc Orc, và đến khi ông qua đời, tộc Orc đã phát triển gấp 40 lần. Ông thậm chí còn lãnh đạo một đội quân hùng mạnh trước khi hy sinh. “Mình chỉ muốn vui chơi.” Weed không biết dẫn lũ Orc đi săn ở đâu. Điều này cũng không có gì mới lạ. Nhìn lại cựu lục địa và cách mà mọi thứ thay đổi, Weed cảm thấy thất vọng. Orc không còn là những kẻ cai trị lục địa. Chúng chỉ có thể sinh sản ở rìa Đông Nam. So với quá khứ, những gì tộc Orc từng có trong tay thực sự to lớn hơn nhiều. “Ta đã quên mất hình dáng của Farah. Ta ước gì mình có thể nhớ lại. Chwiik, nếu ngươi nhớ ra, ngươi có thể điêu khắc Farah không?” Bulchwi lấy cái mũ lại và nói. “Ta làm được. Chwit.” “Rất cảm ơn cậu. Chwichichichik!” *Ting* Một tác phầm điêu khắc về Orc Farah. Tộc Orc sẽ nhanh chóng quên đi những điều họ học được. Sau vài năm, họ có thể không còn nhớ Rahtzburgh. Farah đã điêu khắc những bức tượng về tộc Orc để thể hiện bản lĩnh của mình, thông qua việc điêu khắc và bản năng lãng quên của tộc Orc, bạn sẽ tìm hiểu được một sức mạnh mạnh mẽ. Trong lịch sử của lục địa Versailles, Orc là chủng tộc cuối cùng được lựa chọn. Tuy nhiên thông qua các nhiệm vụ, họ có thể tìm lại vinh quang quá khứ. Hoàn thành việc điêu khắc sẽ làm tăng tỉ lệ sinh sản của Tộc Orc. Độ khó: Nhiệm vụ Sculpture Mastery. Giới hạn nhiệm vụ: Kỹ năng Sculpting cao cấp level 8. Bạn phải tạo ra một kiệt tác. Bạn phải có mối quan hệ gần gũi với tộc Orc. Ta sẽ làm, chwichichik!” Bạn đã chấp nhận nhiệm vụ. ***** Yu Byeong-Joon cảm nhận được cảm giác của tuổi già. Nhưng mỗi sáng thức dậy ông vẫn cảm thấy hồi hộp. “Hôm nay sẽ là cuộc phiêu lưu nào đây?” Kể từ khi chơi Royal Road, ông đã theo dõi rất nhiều người. Ông thấy những người chơi không thể không có những giới hạn nhất định để có thể xếp hàng top trong Royal Road. Đối với những tân thủ, thật khó khăn cho dù họ chỉ ưa thích những cuộc phiêu lưu nhẹ nhàng. Ông đã theo dõi những cuộc phiêu lưu của Weed ngay từ lúc mới bắt đầu. Đầu tiên, ông thấy cậu là một người rất hẹp hòi sau đó ông quan sát cậu khám phá các hầm ngục và hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Nhưng đột nhiên ông theo dõi những chuyến phiêu lưu của cậu hàng ngày. Tất nhiên không phải với cương vị của một người ủng hộ có trái tim nhân hậu. “Hôm nay lại theo dõi tiếp thôi nhỉ?” Khi chúng ta nhìn thấy sự đau khổ, chúng ta chỉ cảm thấy thú vị! ***** Guild Hermes không thể tin những cuộc tấn công gần đây. “Thực sự chúng ta ở đây vì cái gì???” Chúng đến tấn công làng Elf, nhưng sự thành công của Weed quá rõ ràng. Tộc Elf chống đối kịch liệt, cho dù phải chịu không ít tổn thất về người chơi và binh lính, chúng đều không thu lại được kết quả gì. Hơn nữa, Weed di chuyển qua các quốc gia mà không hề để lại dấu vết gì. Cư dân của lục địa Versailles vừa cầu nguyện cho Weed vừa thu nhập tin tức. Có tin đồn Weed đang ở vương quốc Ritten, chúng gần như đến cùng lúc. Nhưng ngay lúc chúng định tấn công Weed, chúng lại bị xóa sổ bởi một Wizard của vương quốc Ritten. Và trong lúc chúng đang lơ đãng, một Wyvern bay xuống từ phía bên trái. “Wow! Weed đánh mãi không chết kìa!” “Làm ơn hãy đánh bại guild Hermes!” Những người chơi và cư dân giơ tay cổ vũ. Weed thực sự là một người nổi tiếng. Những người chơi của Guil Hermes buộc lòng phải ẩn đi danh tính. “Bây giờ chúng ta nên đi đâu?” “Thông qua guild, chúng ta được yêu cầu phải lần theo dấu vết của Weed, đừng bỏ qua cơ hội này.” Weed di chuyển rất nhanh nhưng nếu chúng ta cố gắng, cơ hội sẽ đến. Thông thường, khi một người rời khỏi thành phố, những Hunter sẽ bàn tán về các sự kiện ở vương quốc đó. Có những bãi săn cố định cho mỗi level trong vương quốc. Và bạn có thể tìm thấy người mình muốn tìm khá là nhanh chóng chỉ bằng cách đi đùa cợt với mọi người và di chuyển qua các vương quốc. Nhưng không chỉ một vương quốc, mà toàn bộ lục địa đều nói Weed đang ở đó. “Anh có nghe những tin tức ở phía Đông không? Hình như Tộc Orc đang rất vui vẻ?” “Có lẽ là vì có Sculptor Weed ở đó!” “Tộc Orc có lòng tự trọng cực kì cao về quá khứ của họ.” “Tôi coi thường Tộc Orc ngu ngốc nhưng phải thừa nhận là ở đó đang có chuyện” “Không phải là nhờ vào cuộc khám phá gần đây của Weed đấy chứ?” Cuộc đột kích của guild Hermes đã bị phá sản. “Chết tiệt. Tiếp đến là lãnh thổ của tộc Orc.” “Khi nào chúng ta sẽ đến đó?” **** Team trans : Đéo cần tên Translator : Đài Trang Editor : VAYKC Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor